Déjame existir
by Jeffryx
Summary: Sakura es raptada en una misión. Muchas cosas pasan y un gran cambio ocurre con ella. Es mi primer fanfic así que no se como saldrá esto, espero que lo lean :3.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevamente desperté en esa habitación oscura. Quizás cuantos días llevo ya aquí, no había contado. Más bien no sabía qué hora era o, si era de día o noche. No sabía nada de lo que me rodeaba o él porque estaba aquí. Nuevamente la doncella ha sido capturada.

–Sakura. –la puerta se abrió y mire sin fuerzas. Me miro cerrando la puerta y sentándose en una silla. - ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –no respondí a lo que el continuo. –28 de Marzo. –levante la mirada. –Así es hoy te gradúas de aquí…y también es tu cumpleaños número 23. –baje la mirada. El salió de la habitación cerrando con llave. Suspire y cerré mis ojos a esperar la hora.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

–Bien, ¿estás lista hermosa? –abrí los ojos levemente y mire a mi alrededor, estaba amarrada de pies y manos a un especie de metal. Frente a mi estaba el dueño del causante de esto. –Feliz cumpleaños Sakura. –dicho eso sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar y perdí el conocimiento.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Un peligris estaba detrás de su escritorio con ambos ojos cerrados, aunque solo uno se veía, suspiro por sexta vez. Tenía a dos ex estudiantes frente a él, uno con cara de pocos amigos y el otro esperando una respuesta impaciente.

– ¿Por qué nos llamó Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto otra vez el rubio.

–Me dieron el paradero de Sakura. –el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par y el acompañante cambio su semblante frio.

– ¿Dónde Kakashi? –hablo por primera vez el pelinegro.

–Cerca de la aldea oculta en el frio.

–Tenemos que ir a buscarla. –hablo el rubio emocionado, no sabían nada de la pelirosa hace varias semanas tras una misión.

–Sé que no te puedo contradecir Naruto. Vayan por sus cosas y parten. –dicho eso ambos ninjas desaparecieron a arreglar las cosas necesarias, cuando estuvieron listos se juntaron en la entrada de la aldea.

– ¡Vamos teme, Sakura-chan nos espera! –el pelinegro asintió levemente, tendría que soportar a Naruto, pero todo fuera para encontrar a su compañera. Si, "raro". Tomaron rumbo a la aldea donde supuestamente se encontraba Sakura. Tardaron un día y medio gracias al cansancio y hambre del rubio, tenía 23 años pero seguía exactamente igual. Llegaron a un bosque a las afueras de la aldea y se detuvieron. –Teme no me digas que ahora tú estás cansado.

–Idiota, siento el chakra de Sakura. –cerro los ojos, _"si es Sakura pero su chakra se siente algo…alterado"_ , pensó el pelinegro. Abrió los ojos y corrió seguido por Naruto. Ambos detuvieron el paso, vieron una mota rosa tirada en el suelo con toda su ropa rasgada que cubría lo necesario. Sasuke se acercó y la tomo en brazos, se veía pálida. –Sera mejor quedarnos en la aldea esta noche. –no se dijo más y partieron a la aldea a buscar un cuarto para los tres. Entraron en el cuarto asignado y el pelinegro recostó a Sakura cubriéndola. –Iré por primeros auxilios y medicina, tú cuídala. –lo dijo en forma de orden y salió. El rubio miro a su compañera.

– ¿Qué te hicieron Sakura-chan? –bajo la mirada viendo su piel más blanca de lo normal. Acaricio su cabello con ternura, más bien fraternidad. Había dejado de sentir cosas hacia ella hace más de cuatro años y además estaba con la Hyuga. Sasuke sin meter ruido entro y vio la escena sintiendo algo de celos. Si, había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa hace mucho.

–Dobe. –el rubio lo miro y entendió.

–Iré a darme un baño. –salió de la habitación y el pelinegro se sentó en donde estaba su amigo. La observo y comenzó a curarle algunas heridas. Había comprado algunas ropas para ella, pensó, realmente no sabía cómo cambiarla…aunque prefería cambiarla él a que Naruto pusiera sus manos en ella. Suspiro no quería verla con esa ropa toda destrozada, la destapo y comenzó desde abajo, trato de no mirarla tanto cuando tenía que pasar por partes de ella. Cuando estuvo lista la volvió a tapar, tenía puesto unos short negros con una polera de mangas cortas azul. Se recordó cuando era pequeño por la vestimenta. Naruto volvió y vio que Sakura tenía ropa nueva, miro pícaramente al pelinegro.

– ¿Cambiaste a Sakura-chan eh? –se acercó sacudiendo el cabello.

–Hmp. Es hora de dormir. –se levantó y se acomodó a un lado de Sakura un poco alejado. Naruto se puso al otro lado de Sakura.

–Buenas noches teme.

–Hmp.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

– ¡AAA! –Naruto se estiraba refregándose los ojos. –Buenos días Sakura-chan. –susurro mirando a su lado, pestañeo varias veces viendo que su amiga pelirosa no se encontraba. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –no respondió. – ¡TEME! –grito y el pelinegro dio un salto despertando. Lo miro enojado. –Sakura-chan no está. –dicho eso se levantaron a buscarla.

–Ve a la aldea a preguntar, me quedare aquí por si alguien la ha visto.

–Ok. –salieron de la habitación. Por su parte Naruto pregunto a cada persona que se encontraba por una chica pelirosa, pero nada. Sasuke bajo a la entrada y preguntaba al igual que el rubio, el mismo resultado. El pelinegro suspiro y entro en la habitación.

–Rayos Sakura, ¿Dónde estás? –se lanzó en el suelo y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

– ¿A quién buscas Sasuke-kun? –el pelinegro giro su rostro y vio a la pelirosa que ellos buscaban. Estaba con solo una toalla puesta. La puerta se abrió y Naruto entro.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –corrió a abrazarla. Sasuke se levantó y le golpeó la cabeza. -¿Por qué me pegas teme?

–Deja que Sakura se vista. –cerro sus ojos, jamás la había visto en solo toalla y la sangre ya estaba por salir de sus fosas nasales.

–Está bien. –la pelirosa sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió a colocarse la ropa que Sasuke le había comprado. Cuando estuvo lista se hizo presente, Sasuke estaba parado en la ventana mirando a la nada y Naruto en el suelo aburrido.

– ¿Dónde quedo mi ropa? –el pelinegro la miro al igual que el rubio.

–Estaba toda destrozada Sakura-chan, solo cubrían tus… -Sakura se sonrojo al imaginárselo. –Pero no te preocupes el teme te compro eso.

–Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun. –susurro con un leve sonrojo.

–Hmp. –continúo viendo por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. –Sera mejor dormir, partiremos temprano mañana. –miro a sus compañeros y ambos estaban en el suelo durmiendo como niños pequeños, una pequeña gota salió de su nuca y se recostó.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

–Eres hermosa. –la chica lo ignoro en su totalidad.

–Dime cual es el objetivo.

–No seas impaciente mi querida gema. –la chica golpeo la pared destrozándola al instante.

–Mi paciencia es demasiado pequeña, ahora, dime cual es el objetivo. –hablo sádicamente.

–Konoha mi gema.

–Bien, ¿Cuándo partimos?

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Bueno, es mi primera historia, espero que les guste y cualquier cosa que quiera me comentan y veré si puedo hacer algo. Quizas algunas personas no entiendan ciertas palabras ya que soy Chilena, si tienen dudas me dicen y las aclaro. Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo, bye! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

–Sakura-chan deberías ir al hospital, Sasuke y yo iremos con Kakashi-sensei a informarle lo que te hicie… -un golpe en la cabeza callo a Naruto.

–Vamos dobe. –comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el rubio, Sakura no entendió y fue al hospital.

– ¿Por qué me golpeaste teme? –se sobaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Al parecer Sakura no recuerda que le paso y por lo que averigüe no es nada bueno. –tocaron la puerta de la oficina del Hokage y luego de un "pasen" entraron. Kakashi escuchó atentamente lo que Sasuke decía y que Naruto confirmaba asintiendo.

– ¿Quieres decir que alguien experimento con Sakura?

–Si.

– ¿Obtuviste alguna pista del culpable?

–No, cuando encontramos a Sakura no había rastro de nada.

–Bien, hablare con Tsunade para que vea a Sakura. –cerro ambos ojos dando a entender que se podían retirar.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Sakura iba saliendo del hospital con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Hinata la vio desde lejos y corrió hacia ella.

– ¡Sakura! –la nombrada la miro y sonrió aún más.

–Hinata, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado. La ojiperla la examino.

–Bien, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –a Sakura se le borro la sonrisa y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Dos segundos más tarde Sasuke y Naruto llegaban junto a ellas.

–Sakura debes descansar, vamos. –el pelinegro empujo a Sakura de allí sin entender el porqué. Cuando Naruto quedo solo con su novia sonrió.

– ¿Qué fue eso Naruto-kun?

–Veras…a Sakura-chan la encontramos en condiciones deplorables y por lo que Sasuke cree, al parecer experimentaron con ella. –Hinata coloco una cara de asombro. –Ella no recuerda nada por eso es mejor no preguntarle y hacer de cuenta que nada paso.

–Deberíamos decirles a todos, Naruto-kun. –sugirió preocupada.

–Tienes razón, vamos.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

– ¿Sasuke-kun? –se removió un poco. –Sasuke-kun. –se estiro abriendo sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura tan cerca que cayó de la cama. –Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?

–Si. –se levantó como si nada y vio la hora. Diez de la mañana. Jamás había dormido hasta tan tarde. –Es hora de irme. –se encamino a la puerta.

– ¿Por qué te quedaste? –pregunto a sus espaldas y sintió un escalofrío.

–No me soltabas. –tomo la perilla de la puerta lentamente, no quería irse.

–L-lo siento Sasuke-kun. –bajo la mirada más roja que un tomate.

–Hmp, descansa. –dicho eso desapareció. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas con las manos en el pecho, su corazón no dejaba de latir, se sentía igual que cuando vio por primera vez a Sasuke.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _No se si habrá salido corto o que, pero espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las personas que leen :3._


	3. Chapter 3

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

Había pasado una semana desde que encontraron a Sakura y todo estaba igual que siempre, Hinata y Naruto se habían encargado de que los chicos no molestaran a Sakura hasta unos días después. Ino no aguanto mucho y luego de 3 días la visito, luego de eso fue con Kakashi a decirle que Sakura no era Sakura, ella estaba muy tierna a comparación de cómo era normalmente. Unos días después fue Hinata junto a Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Choji y Shino. Cada uno fue a infórmale a Kakashi lo mismo que Ino. Kakashi reunió a todos y cada uno cercano a la pelirosa.

–Veo que todos dicen que Sakura no es la misma. –todos asintieron. –Bien, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke quédense, los demás retírense. –obedecieron al Hokage. –Necesito que vuelvan a donde encontraron a Sakura y averigüen que le hicieron. Saldrán inmediatamente. –dicho eso desaparecieron e Ino entro. –Necesito que tú y Hinata cuiden a Sakura mientras ellos no están.

–Si. –asintió y se fue a decirle a Hinata. Kakashi suspiro cerrando los ojos. _"¿Quién rayos hizo todo esto?"_.

Sakura caminaba por la aldea mirando todo a su alrededor como si una niña pequeña fuera. Detuvo su paso sintiendo chakras conocidos y corrió detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente. Los chakras se detuvieron y ella se ocultó detrás de un árbol que había. Miro bien y se dio cuenta de que eran Naruto, Sasuke y Sai. Observo como estos tres salían de la aldea y nuevamente la tristeza llegaba a su corazón. Cuando no los vio volvió a retomar su camino chocando con alguien.

– ¡Sakura! –la pelirosa sonrió.

–Ino.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Yo…ams…nada.

– ¡Genial!, con Hinata haremos una tarde de chicas así que vendrás con nosotras.

–Pero…yo. –no pudo excusarse y fue arrastrada por su rubia amiga.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

–Sasuke.

–Lo sé, también la sentí.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Naruto al no entender nada.

–Sakura vio cuando nos fuimos. –iban saltando de rama en rama.

–No te preocupes teme, Kakashi-sensei dijo que se encargaría. –Sasuke suspiro levemente asintiendo. De ahí en adelante no hablaron mucho, solo Naruto ponía tema de conversación. Luego de un día llegaron a donde encontraron a Sakura. –Sai, ¿podrías ver por el aire si hay algo raro?

–Claro. –dibujo unos pájaros y emprendió vuelo. Sasuke camino unos pasos y vio donde la habían encontrado, se la imagino muerta. Apretó sus ojos y siguió buscando.

–Naruto, Sasuke, a unos 4 kilómetros más allá hay algo. –grito Sai desde arriba.

–Vamos. –mientras el chico pálido los guiaba ellos corrían rápidamente. Se detuvieron en la entrada de una cueva. Sai bajo y los tres entraron.

–No hay nada, es solo la cueva de un oso. –dijo Sasuke acabando su paciencia, habían perdido tiempo.

–Debe haber algo teme. –comenzó a buscar por todas partes pero no encontraba nada, tiro una piedra la cual cayó sobre la cabeza de Sai y al golpearse en su cabeza hizo que se tambaleara cayendo sentado sobre una roca. "Click". Los tres miraron como un pasadizo se abría. -¿Ves? Te lo dije teme. –Naruto fue el primero en entrar seguido por Sai y por ultimo un Sasuke cabreado.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –pregunto Sai observando, Sasuke apresuro el paso y vio lo que ellos veían. Era un estilo de laboratorio todo destrozado con sangre por doquier. Parecía que hubo una guerra. Con repulsión recorrieron cada parte.

– ¿Aquí es donde experimentaron con Sakura-chan? –pregunto asqueado el rubio.

–Sí, hay que descubrir al causante de todo esto. –un fuerte ruido se escuchó y la cueva comenzó a temblar. Rocas caían del techo, se iba a derrumbar.

–Sasuke vamos. –el pelinegro vio a Naruto que ya estaban saliendo de la cueva. Sasuke sintió una risa conocida y entre el humo ocasionado vio unos ojos jade. _"¿Sakura?"_. -¡Teme! –Sasuke reacciono y salió de la cueva también. –Rayos Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?

–Yo… -recordó los ojos. –Vi a alguien. –ambos chicos lo miraron. –Tenía los ojos de Sakura y su risa…su risa era la de ella.

–Creo que alguien está enamorado… -susurro Sai, Sasuke al ver que no le creían y que el pelinegro se burlaba de él lo tomo por el cuello apretándolo.

– ¡Teme basta! –lo tiro lejos de Sai. –Basta. –volvió a decir.

–Tsk. –se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando sentido contrario de la cueva.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

–Sasuke, Sasuke, algún día serás mío. –desde lejos una chica lo observaba como si fuera su presa.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

–Vamos Sakura, es solo un poco. –habían pasado dos días y era de noche, los chicos se encontraban con Kakashi informándole la situación. Mientras tanto Ino, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban bebiendo sake.

–Solo un poco. –Hinata le sonrió tiernamente tomando también. Luego de media hora Sakura e Ino estaban ebrias, la pelinegra las miraba con gotas en la nuca. Salieron de aquel bar Sakura e Ino se afirmaban para no caerse y reían alegremente. Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se hicieron presentes quedando en shock al ver bailar a Sakura junto a Ino.

–Na-Naruto-kun… -dijo nerviosa viendo como actuaban sus amigas.

– ¿Están ebrias Hinata-chan? –no salían aun del shock.

–Ellas…solo un poco.

–Sakura. –dijo molesto el Uchiha, suponía que la rubia tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera así.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun. –dejo de bailar y vio que todos la miraban a ella y a Ino. Su sonrojo subió aún más.

–Vamos a casa Ino. –Sai tomo a Ino de la mano arrastrándola.

– ¡Adiós Sakura! –grito Ino tambaleándose mientras caminaba.

–Hinata vamos, te llevo a tu casa. –Hinata asintió suponiendo lo que su novio planeaba. –Teme lleva a Sakura a casa. –dicho eso se fueron dejando a ambos estáticos.

–Hmp. –miro a Sakura y comenzó a caminar, la pelirosa lo siguió con dificultad gracias a todo el sake bebido. Sasuke la miraba de vez en cuando sin que ella se diera cuenta y la veía mirando el cielo. –Bien, ya estás aquí. –se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica.

–Si. –susurro, saco las llaves e intento abrir pero no pudo. Comenzó a reírse. Sasuke tomo las llaves y abrió. –Gr-gracias. –entro y se tropezó a lo que el pelinegro la sostuvo de la cintura. Sakura volvió a sentir su cara roja. Sin esperar más Sasuke la tomo colocándola en su hombro. La pelirosa sentía que se iba a desmayar, Sasuke cerró la puerta y camino a la habitación de ella, la dejo en la cama sentada y se dispuso a irse. –Sasuke-kun. –este la miro y pronto un derrame nasal saldría de su nariz. Estaba sentada aun con las mejillas enrojecidas a causa del sake y de una forma muy angelical.

–Dime. –intento no titubear.

–Yo… -se levantó y se acercó a él colocándose a solo centímetros de sus labios.

–Sakura, estas ebria. –la alejo de él. La pelirosa bajo la mirada.

–L-lo siento. –susurro. _"¿Qué rayos le pasa a Sakura?, ella no es así, ni ebria"_.

–Ven, es mejor dormir. –Sakura asintió y se recostó en su cama.

–Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro la miro. – ¿Puedes quedarte un momento?

–Hmp. –respondió en forma de aprobación. –Sakura. –vio que no hubo respuesta, la miro y ella estaba plácidamente durmiendo.

Sakura se removió en la cama y el pelinegro se despertó. Vio el reloj de la mesita a un lado de la cama de Sakura y vio que eran las 7 de la mañana.

–Rayos. –se levantó sin hacer ruido y se fue a su casa a entrenar. Luego de unas horas tocaron la puerta de Sakura.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –la pelirosa levanto la mirada y trato de saber que ocurría, no recordaba mucho y su cabeza quería explotar. – ¡Sakura-chan! –se levantó y camino como pudo a la puerta, la abrió y vio a Naruto junto a Sasuke. –Qué cara Sakura-chan.

–Yo… -su cara enrojeció sin saber porque. –Hola. –susurro. –Pasen. –se hizo a un lado.

–Sakura-chan, date una ducha tenemos que ayudar a Kakashi-sensei con el evento.

– ¿Evento? –Sasuke le dio un codazo a Naruto, mientras la pelirosa se distrajo le hablo al rubio.

–Dobe, recuerda que Sakura no recuerda mucho. –el rubio asintió.

–Eh…si un evento o más bien una fiesta. –dijo recordándole.

–Ok, me iré a dar una ducha.

–Te esperamos, ¿cierto teme? –Sasuke dio un leve movimiento de cabeza diciendo que sí. Sakura sonrió y se encamino al baño. Luego de diez minutos Sakura se hizo presente.

–Listo. –volvió a dar esa sonrisa cálida.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Espero les guste este capitulo y he leído lo que me han escrito, muchas gracias a las personas que leen también y quiero recordarles que no soy una "escritora" experimentada y disculpen si hay faltas de gramática o quizás el explayarme mas en lo que quiero expresar trabajare en eso si es que puedo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:3._


	4. Chapter 4

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

Una chica se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad recostada en una cama, aburrida.

–Mi gema hermosa. –con una velocidad impresionante tomo a aquel tipo del cuello.

–Dime, ¿Cuándo iremos a Konoha? –apretó más su cuello.

–En u-unos di-as. –susurro con dificultad. La chica lo soltó y se masajeo la sien.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Aquella fiesta que había comentado Naruto reunía a los Kages de todas las aldeas. Konoha se había convertido en un lugar excelente para eventos y reunir a las aldeas. Las chicas se habían ido a arreglar a la casa de Ino. La rubia le había aconsejado que vestido ponerse.

–Estas bellísima Sakura. –dijo Ino al ver que su consejo había dado en el blanco.

– ¿Están listas? –Hinata entro con un vestido azul que llegaba a la rodilla y con una flor en el cabello de color blanca. –Sakura, te ves linda. –dijo con sinceridad.

–Gr-gracias Hinata, tú también estas linda.

–Ya vamos. –Ino tomo a las chicas de las manos para irse. Llegaron a la gran sala donde se haría la fiesta, dentro de ella había mucho ruido y gente. Ino vio a Sai y se fue con él. Naruto desde lejos vio a su novia y corrió a ella, un pelinegro lo siguió.

–Hinata, p-pero que bella. –la chica se sonrojo. Sakura carraspeo y el rubio la noto. –Sakura-chan… -la pelirosa le sonrió atrás de él estaba Sasuke el cual la miraba de pies a cabeza.

–Sasuke-kun. –susurro y los novios se alejaron dándoles espacio.

–Sakura. –no quería dejar de contemplar lo hermosa que se veía Sakura dentro de este vestido strapless color verde.

– ¿M-me veo mal Sasuke-kun? –pregunto al ver que no dejaba de mirarla.

–No. Te ves…eh bien. –estaba nervioso, por primera vez. Una canción comenzó a sonar. Sakura se sentía incomoda y muy avergonzada. Naruto paso cerca y noto la tensión que había.

–Sácala a bailar teme. –le susurro y se fue.

–Sakura. –la nombrada lo miro y no hubo tiempo de reaccionar Sasuke la había tomado del brazo y estaban en la pista de baile. La canción era lenta, la pelirosa estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de él.

–Sasuke-kun…yo… -el pelinegro la observo detenidamente. Quería escucharla decir que lo amaba. –Debo ir al baño. –se separó rápidamente y salió corriendo, Sasuke quedo en shock sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿Qué paso? –Naruto llego a su lado.

–Corrió al baño.

–Pero el baño esta allá. –dijo apuntando el lado contrario de donde había ido Sakura.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

– ¿Qué me pasa? –Sakura había salido corriendo fuera del salón. Sentía algo raro en su pecho. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas e imágenes pasaron por su mente.

 _–Hoy te gradúas, Sakura._ –la imagen de un laboratorio se hizo presente.

–No. –tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

 _– ¿Estas lista hermosa?_

– ¡NO! –grito cayendo de rodillas.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura responde! –alguien la tomo de los hombros, no podía distinguir bien quien era. Su voz se escuchaba lejos. – ¡Sakura! –la pelirosa perdió el conocimiento.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Habían pasado veinte minutos y Sasuke daba vueltas alrededor de su cama.

– ¡NO! –grito la pelirosa nuevamente sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

–Sakura, estas bien, tranquila. –el pelinegro se acercó a ella. La ojijade comenzó a llorar. La abrazo, se sintió extraño. – ¿Dime qué ocurrió?

–Recordé. –el pelinegro la observo. –Imágenes extrañas de un laboratorio…y luego estaba atada…

–Sakura, relájate. –la pelirosa asintió y respiro profundo.

–Recuerdo que estuve encerrada en un cuarto con solo una cama y un hombre de pelo castaño era el que me daba comida… -frunció el ceño recordando más. –Para mi cumpleaños… -su cara cambio a asombro y Sasuke la miro preocupado. –Experimentaron conmigo…estaba en un metal atada y sentí una especie de corriente... –miro sus manos.

– ¿Quién fue? –la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

–Tenía…el cabello blanco.

– ¿No sabes el nombre o algo que lo identifique? –estaba desesperado y ella nerviosa.

–N-no Sasuke-kun. –bajo la mirada y el entendió que la estaba ahogando con las preguntas.

–Lo siento Sakura. –la abrazo y ninguno entendió que ocurría. Se separaron un poco y juntaron sus miradas. Sus respiraciones chocaban, y los ojos jades de ella brillaban con una inocencia indescriptible. Sasuke acorto la distancia y finalmente chocaron los labios. El beso era cálido y tierno al igual que últimamente Sakura. Luego de 5 minutos, los cuales se sintieron como segundos, se separaron.

–Sasuke-kun… -susurro sonrojada.

–Yo…creo que mejor m-me voy. –estaba nervioso, Sakura nunca pensó ver al mismo Sasuke Uchiha nervioso luego de un beso.

–Está bien. –el pelinegro estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de la orilla de la cama. -¡Cuidado! –aun que fue inevitable se golpeó levemente.

–L-lo siento Sakura. –y dicho eso se fue dejando totalmente feliz a la pelirosa. Se lanzó a la cama con los brazos extendidos y suspiro. Sintió ruido en la cocina, se levantó y vio alguien revisando su comida.

–Vaya, no tienes nada interesante. –se enderezo aquella persona, Sakura quedo en shock.

– ¿Q-quién eres? –retrocedió unos pasos.

– ¿No me recuerdas? –se acercó a Sakura acorralándola.

–Tú… -tapo su boca con ambas manos. – No…

–Sí, así es. Soy tu pero mejor. –Sakura la miro completamente. Era cierto, gracias a la leve luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la pudo ver mejor. Era ella pero distinta, su ropa y su forma de ser eran muy distintas.

– ¿M-mejor? –tartamudeo.

–Además de idiota, sorda. –se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –estaba tiritando y se notaba. Su contraparte lanzo una carcajada.

–De ti nada idiota, no te creas importante. –hizo una pausa, se bajó de la mesa y se acercó a Sakura tomando su cara en su mano. –Disfruta esta vida por mientras. –la soltó abruptamente y salió de la casa sin dejar rastros. Sakura comenzó a hiperventilarse.

– _¿Se lo cuento a alguien?_ –camino a su cama recostándose y comenzó a pensar.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Gracias a los que leen, la terminare pronto, nos leemos!:3._


	5. Chapter 5

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

Sakura despertó con demasiado sueño, con suerte había dormido 3 horas. Se sentó en la cama y camino al baño, se dio una ducha analizando todo lo que había pasado anoche. Tenía miedo, una presión en su pecho la hacía querer llorar. Tenía que hacer algo. Salió del baño lista y su puerta sonó. Camino a paso lento, tomo la perilla soltando un suspiro y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Sakura-chan tenemos una misión! –dicho eso salieron de su casa camino a la torre del Hokage, en todo el camino ninguno hablo, Naruto noto algo extraño en Sakura y solo la analizo. Llegaron y tocaron la puerta, luego de un "pase" desde adentro ingresaron, Sasuke ya estaba ahí y noto la cara rara que traía Naruto.

–Bien ya que están todos aquí les diré de que consta la misión. –Kakashi se levantó de su asiento. –Han ocurrido raros sucesos cerca de las aldeas y al parecer el próximo objetivo es Konoha. Necesito que investiguen a Takeo. –Sakura sintió una punzada en su cabeza. –Pueden partir inmediatamente. –los tres asintieron saliendo de allí.

–Iré por mis cosas. –dijo Sakura y se fue dejando solos a Sasuke y a Naruto.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

–No lo sé, no hablo en todo el camino y la note pensativa.

–Hmp, será mejor irnos luego. –Naruto asintió y cada uno fue a buscar sus cosas. Después de 20 minutos los tres se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea. Emprendieron rumbo a la última aldea atacada. Ninguno hablaba.

– ¿Cuánto falta Sasuke? –hablo Naruto luego de una hora de camino.

–Solo 5 metros más y llegamos. –miro de reojo a la pelirosa la cual iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Llegaron al punto y la pelirosa seguía de largo.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –reacciono y se detuvo.

–Lo siento. –se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa pero no las mismas, ya no era cálida.

–Es aquí. –señalo el pelinegro.

– ¿Aquí? –pregunto el rubio. No había nada, más bien estaban en medio del bosque.

–Si dobe, aquí. –suspiro. –Busquen algo, debe tener una entrada secreta. Los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron a buscar algún "interruptor". Estuvieron toda una tarde pero nada.

–No hay nada aquí teme. –se quejó Naruto cansado.

–Es verdad Sasuke-kun, no hay nada. –la pelirosa sintió un mareo y cayo sentada al lado de un árbol. Y nuevamente "Click". Ambos chicos miraron a Sakura.

–Buen trabajo Sakura-chan, vamos luego descansaremos. –Sakura asintió adentrándose junto a ellos en la cueva. Estaba todo oscuro y lo que veían eran muchos materiales de un laboratorio. Los tres sintieron una presencia y mágicamente la luz se encendió.

–Vaya, vaya… supongo que no me buscan a mi sino que a Takeo. –la voz se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que una silueta se vio. Sakura perdió la respiración, otra vez veía a su otra mitad. Sasuke y Naruto la miraban sin poder creerlo. Ella se acercó aún más quedando a pocos metros de los 3. –Hola mi otra parte. –saludo a Sakura quien no reaccionaba.

– ¿Qué es esto Sakura? –Sasuke miraba a su otra parte encandilado.

–Hm…creo que Sakurita quedo muda, yo te explicare **Sasuke-kun** –lo último lo dijo en forma de burla. –Veras Takeo experimento con Sakura dividiéndola en dos, obviamente, ella y yo. Ella es la parte buena, tierna, amable y todas esas estupideces. Y yo –rio macabramente. –Yo tengo todo el odio que albergaba Sakura, soy la ira, el rencor, las desilusiones y todo el poder físico de Sakura.

– ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? –grito Naruto con rabia por todo lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Quieren?... ¡Oh! hablas de Takeo. –dio una pausa larga. –Lo mate. –los tres la miraron impresionados. –Y ¿Qué quiero?, bueno quiero, no no no, deseo a Sasuke, tenerlo solo para mí, deseo aniquilar a esa Sakura y deseo destruir Konoha.

– ¿Crees que tu sola podrás contra Konoha? –pregunto con rabia el rubio.

–Obvio, por algo soy Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo. –sonrió. _"Vamos a jugar."_ –Y ya que Sakura está aquí aprovechare y la matare. –dicho eso con una velocidad sobrenatural llego a un lado de la otra Sakura. Sasuke y Naruto veían todo en cámara lenta. Sakura cerró los ojos y luego abrirlos sin ningún brillo en ellos, la otra Sakura dio una sonrisa y se alejó desapareciendo de allí. Sakura cayó al suelo sin energías. Sentía que la llamaban desde lejos y veía como sus compañeros corrían hacia ella.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Negro.

Otra vez todo negro.

Despierta.

Debes cumplir.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Konoha…

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Sakura despertó como si se estuviera ahogando. Ambos chicos se acercaron inmediatamente a ella. – ¿Estas bien? –Naruto fue el primero en hablar, como siempre.

– ¿Qué-e hora es? –tartamudeo un poco por la garganta seca.

–Son las 8. –respondió Sasuke. –Debemos comer. Naruto tu encárgate de recoger leña, yo armare las tiendas.

–Yo hago el fuego. –dijo Sakura, se quiso levantar.

– ¡No! –ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar que la pelirosa se levantara. Sakura suspiro y los dos se dispusieron a hacer sus "tareas". Sakura observo como Sasuke armaba las tiendas y también veía como Naruto traía leña con sus clones. Naruto hizo el fuego y Sasuke se encargaría de hacer la comida, entremedio de todo eso obviamente el rubio molestaba a Sasuke y este se enojaba golpeándolo o gritándole. Sakura iba a extrañar esto.

–Listo a comer, Naruto siéntate. –los tres comieron en silencio, Sasuke no era mal cocinero al contrario su comida era deliciosa, el rubio pidió más, terminando comiéndose todo.

–Yo iré a lavar las cosas. –Sakura se levantó.

–Pero Sakura-chan…

–Estoy bien Naruto, no te preocupes. –Naruto la miro a los ojos, aun no tenía el brillo en ellos.

–Yo te acompaño, dobe cuida el lugar y grita si vez algo raro. –se levantó y camino junto a Sakura, llegaron a un rio y lavaron las cosas que habían usado. Sasuke pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unas horas y no sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

–Pregunta lo que quieras Sasuke-kun. –el nombrado abrió sus ojos y la miro, ella estaba sentada en la orilla mirándolo, ya había terminado de lavar.

– ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo…ella?

–Si.

– ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué pasara con Konoha? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Qué...

–Cálmate Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Qué ocurrió cuando ella se acercó a ti? –Sakura cerró sus ojos recordando.

* _"Te tengo una propuesta, juntémonos en dos días en el campo de entrenamiento 10 a las 6 de la mañana."*_

–Nada. –se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Sasuke la siguió y tomo su brazo atrayéndola a él.

–Entonces…dime que no sientes nada por mí. –el pelinegro la miro directo a los ojos atrapándola nuevamente.

–Yo…

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Subo capitulo temprano ya que mas tarde no podré. Acá en Chile son las 16:57. Espero que les guste y cada vez falta menos para que termine._


	6. Chapter 6

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

–Yo… -volvió a recordar. –No puedo Sasuke-kun. –bajo la mirada, él tomo su mentón y la beso sin decir nada. Ella luchaba en su interior pero termino aceptándolo. Desde un árbol lejano Naruto veía la escena, se alegró y los dejo solos. Se separaron unos instantes y volvieron a besarse, Sakura perdió el equilibrio y en un movimiento rápido por parte de Sasuke hizo la caída más leve quedando sobre ella. Se separaron unos centímetros, Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de ella sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, sus miradas hablaban entre ellas. Sakura tomo la cara de Sasuke y lo volvió a besar. De un momento a otro el beso había adquirido fogosidad, sin darse cuenta se encontraban dentro del pequeño rio y completamente desnudos.

– ¿Estas segura de esto? –pregunto el pelinegro a lo que Sakura asintió. Sasuke la coloco contra una roca para mayor comodidad, se acomodó bien entre sus piernas y comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente. Sakura jimio levemente mordiendo su labio inferior, era obvio el porqué. _"Virgen"_ pensó Sasuke. Entro un poco más y espero a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión de él.

–Ya puedes continuar Sasuke-kun. –miro directo a esos ojos jade los cuales brillaban nuevamente. Él asintió comenzando a embestirla despacio. Sakura ya no sufría sino que gozaba y sus gemidos hacían que Sasuke quisiera estar así por siempre. –Te amo Sasuke-kun… -susurro excitada llegando al clímax.

–Te amo Sakura. –sintió las paredes de ella contraerse y una sensación nueva para él, estuvo un poco más embistiéndola y llego también al clímax. Se separaron un poco, se quitaron el sudor del cuerpo con el agua del rio y salieron buscando sus ropas.

–Naruto debe estar preocupado. –dijo la pelirosa cuando iban camino a donde pasarían la noche.

–Debe estar durmiendo, no te preocupes tú. –al llegar la fogata estaba encendida pero la llama estaba baja. Sasuke entro a una tienda y vio a Naruto durmiendo todo desordenado, una vena se hincho en su frente. Sakura lo noto y se acercó a ver, una risita se le escapo.

–Duerme conmigo Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro la miro con una ceja en alto y con una expresión en doble sentido. Sakura se puso nerviosa. –Digo, si quieres…es solo dormir…nada más… -jugueteaba con sus manos.

–Tranquila Sakura, no te violare. –Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa. Sakura lo observo, él se había reído con ella, se sonrojo y tomo la mano del pelinegro guiándolo a la tienda de ella. Ya dentro se recostaron, Sakura estaba un poco incomoda por lo que había pasado en el rio. Sasuke se dio cuenta y la abrazo ella abrió los ojos por el acto y se acomodó en el pecho de él.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Sasuke abrió los ojos deseando con encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura, pero no, Naruto estaba sentado en la entrada de la tienda observándolo. Dio un salto y cerro sus ojos.

–Dobe. –comenzó a contar para tranquilizarse. Por el salto que dio Sasuke, Sakura se despertó y vio la situación.

– ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!, al parecer durmieron bien. –sonrió con maldad.

–Yo dormí bastante bien, estaba cansada. –dijo Sakura estirándose.

– ¿Por qué cansada Sakura-chan? ¿Lavar las cosas en el rio te canso? –Sakura recordó y se atoro con su saliva.

–Deja de decir estupideces dobe, ya nos debemos ir. –quito de un golpe a Naruto y salió de allí, Sakura lo siguió nerviosa. Naruto no dejaba de reír por lo que había provocado. Comenzaron a guardar las cosas y en media hora ya iba camino a Konoha. Sakura comenzó a pensar nuevamente en lo que iba a hacer y nuevamente se deprimió, el brillo que tenía se fue y estaba dentro de su mundo analizando cada cosa que haría.

Medio día se tardaron en llegar a Konoha y al llegar inmediatamente se dirigieron a informarle a Kakashi sobre la misión. Ya adentro el aire se tensó.

– ¿Qué consiguieron averiguar? –pregunto el peligris notando la tensión. Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke para que el hablara.

–Takeo está muerto. –Kakashi abrió sus ojos impresionado. –Y… -miro a Sakura quien mantenía la cabeza baja. –Hablamos con la persona que lo mato.

– ¿Quién lo mato? –Sasuke guardo silencio, Naruto se llenó de valor y hablo por él.

–Kakashi-sensei, ¿recuerda que teníamos la teoría de que habían experimentado con Sakura-chan? –el peligris asintió. –Es verdad, llegamos a una de sus antiguas instalaciones y encontramos a la otra parte de Sakura-chan. –Kakashi no creía que todo esto era verdad. –Esa Sakura es malvada y al parecer tiene más poder que esta Sakura. –señalo a la pelirosa. –Ya que esta Sakura es más noble, tierna y buena.

–Entiendo. –el peligris cerró los ojos analizando la situación. – ¿Algo más?

–Quiere quedarse con Sasuke-kun, matarme y destruir Konoha. –hablo por primera vez la pelirosa. Kakashi frunció el ceño.

–Bien pueden retirarse. –dicho eso los tres salieron de allí.

–Iré a ver a Hinata, nos vemos y no me hagan tío aun. –dijo rápidamente lo último y desapareció antes de que Sasuke lo golpeara. Sasuke suspiro y miro a Sakura la cual emprendía camino a su casa, la alcanzo y se colocó a su lado.

– ¿Te molesta que te acompañe? –le pregunto a la pelirosa la cual negó levemente. –Bien de todas formas lo haría. –caminaron en silencio a la casa de ella, al llegar Sakura paro en seco.

–Quiero estar sola Sasuke-kun, si no te molesta. –en ningún momento lo miro.

–Está bien, nos vemos mañana. –trato de no sonar desilusionado, espero a que Sakura entrara y se fue a su casa.

–Idiota, eres una idiota, primera vez que quiere estar contigo y tú le dices que no. –hablo sola mientras lloraba, se sentó en su cama y seco sus lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte, tenía que enfrentarse mañana con su otra yo. Se recostó mirando el techo y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y Sakura iba camino al campo de entrenamiento número 10, subió a un árbol y ahí espero su encuentro.

–Hola cerecito.

–Ambas sabemos que odiamos ese apodo.

–Dime porque me hiciste venir.

–Me iré. –la otra Sakura la miro. –Me iré y te dejare todo a ti. A Sasuke, a Konoha, mis amistades, todo. Solo prométeme que no harás nada contra Konoha.

–Bien. Y me parece bien que hayas recapacitado, te felicito Sakurita. Espero que te vayas pronto, no aguanto más acostarme con Sasuke. –dijo con veneno para luego desaparecer. Sakura bajo del árbol y se sentó en las raíces de este a llorar sin parar. Desde lejos Hinata la observaba con pena. Luego de llorar unos minutos o quizás horas se levantó y fue para su casa guardando lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir. Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando se dispuso a salir de una vez de Konoha, no miro hacia atrás y solo se marchó.

Hinata al ver a Sakura llorar fue donde Naruto, golpeo varias veces la puerta hasta que un Naruto aun dormido abrió.

–Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre? –era raro ver a estas horas a su novia por ahí.

–Sakura. –el rubio se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar. –La vi llorando en el campo de entrenamiento 10.

– ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ella y Sasuke? –camino a su habitación. –Espérame Hinata me cambiare y vamos con Sasuke. –a los 4 minutos estaba listo y salieron a casa de Sasuke, este estaba entrenando en su patio. – ¡Teme! –llamo su atención y el pelinegro se detuvo.

–Dobe, Hinata. –se secó el sudor y los observo.

– ¿Paso algo entre tú y Sakura? –Sasuke lo miro con dudas.

–No, ¿Por qué?

–Hinata la vio llorando en los campos de entrenamientos. –Sasuke sintió que algo extraño ocurría. Tiro la toalla y salió corriendo. – ¿Dónde vas teme?

–Iré a ver a Sakura. –grito lo último antes de irse.

–Algo raro está pasando Naruto-kun.

–Tranquila Hinata. –abrazo a su novia para tranquilizarla.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Aqui el sexto capitulo, cada vez falta menos. Gracias de verdad a los que leen, saludos a todos!_


	7. Chapter 7

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

Sasuke llego agitado a casa de Sakura, subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Bajo las escaleras y vio la ventana que siempre mantenía abierta la cual estaba cerrada. Volvió a subir las escaleras, no tenía otra opción, tiro la puerta y entro velozmente revisando la casa. No había nadie.

– ¿Dónde estás Sakura? –estaba nervioso y con miedo sin saber porque. Salió de la casa y fue a la torre del Hokage, abrió la puerta sin importarle quien estuviera adentro junto a Kakashi y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Naruto. El rubio miro a Sasuke preguntándole con la mirada. –No está en su casa. –el rubio suspiro, ya le había contado todo a Kakashi. De repente sintieron que sus cuerpos pesaban un poco más de lo normal y su fuerza no era la misma.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –los tres salieron de la torre del Hokage y se dieron cuenta que había un tipo de barrera que cubría toda Konoha. Desde lejos una silueta se veía y un cabello largo se movía con el viento.

– ¿Esa no es…? –miraba atento Naruto.

–Es ella. –la miro con odio. Los tres corrieron para poder verla mejor.

– ¡Hola Sasuke! –ella lo saludo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? –pregunto Ino a un lado de ellos.

–Esa no es Sakura, Ino. Es la otra parte de ella y quiere destruir Konoha.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le hablo Naruto. Ella se acercó más a ellos.

–Quiero ver destruida Konoha y por eso esta barrera para que me hagan más fácil mi objetivo.

–Estás loca. –la miro con rabia Sasuke.

–Sasuke mi amor no me trates así menos ahora que estaremos juntos.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

– ¿Yo? Nada, ella quiso abandonarlos y me dejo destruirlos. –sonrió con maldad.

– ¡Mentirosa, Sakura-chan no es capaz de hacer eso!

–Mm…ya lo hizo. –Naruto no aguanto más y trato de atacarla pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que la gravedad era más fuerte. –Idiota, no pueden hacerme daño. –rio macabramente.

–Naruto, Sasuke, deben buscar a Sakura solo ella puede contra su otra parte. –ambos asintieron tratando de salir de allí. Se las ingeniaron y salieron de Konoha sin que ella se diera cuenta.

–Vamos, rápido Naruto. –dijo Sasuke corriendo a mas no poder y el rubio junto a él.

En Konoha las tropas se habían reunido cerca de ella para atacarla pero no podían hacer nada. Kakashi pensaba en como entretenerla por mientras que traían a Sakura.

–Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata y Sai necesito que la distraigan.

–Bien, vamos. –dijo Ino animada. Sai dibujo lentamente unas serpientes, ratones e insectos. Los libero y a paso lento se acercaron a ella la cual uno por uno los desintegraba aburrida, de un momento a otro no pudo mover su cuerpo. Shikamaru había atrapado su sombra. Ino se agacho e intercambio de mentes con ella. Hinata por su parte activo el Byakugan y observo sus puntos débiles.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Sasuke y Naruto ya habían recorrido 3 aldeas en ese poco tiempo y no encontraban a esa mota rosada. Fueron por la cuarta aldea pero antes de llegar sintieron un llanto. Ambos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Se acercaron al llanto y vieron a Sakura mirando un rio. Sasuke observo a su alrededor y estaban en el rio donde habían estado juntos. Naruto la iba a llamar pero Sasuke le negó, él se acercó a la pelirosa y la abrazo por la espalda, Sakura pego un salto del susto.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? –le susurro en el oído. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

–Ella me prometió que no le haría nada a Konoha si yo me iba.

–Cometiste un grave error, ella ahora está en Konoha tratando de destruirla. –Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió rabia. –Y tu Sakura, eres la única que puede contra ella. –le dijo dándola vuelta para mirarla, se dio cuenta de sus ojos hinchados y las ojeras que tenía.

– ¿Yo? Pero si yo no tengo tanta fuerza como ella.

–Sakura, solo tú sabes tus puntos débiles, en que eres mejor y en que peor. –la pelirosa lo medito, Sasuke tenía razón.

–Vamos. –dijo cambiando su semblante y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

–Antes de que vayamos tengo que advertirte que puso una barrera que tiene más gravedad y nos hace tener menos fuerza.

–Ya sé dónde pelear con ella. –dijo y comenzó a correr en dirección a Konoha, Sasuke sonrío por haber conseguido hacerla entrar en razón y Naruto sintió el amor que había en el aire. Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a Konoha.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

– ¡No puedo ver sus puntos débiles! –dijo Hinata mirando el cuerpo de ella desesperadamente. Ino no soporto más y salió de su mente.

–Es horrible, ¡eres horrible! –le grito a ella con miedo.

–Gracias. –sonrío. –Arg, Shikamaru deja esta bobada. –con un pequeño movimiento salió del trance de su sombra.

– ¿Pero qué?

– ¿No les dije que tengo más oportunidad de ganar? –dijo con superioridad. Sonrió y velozmente se acercó a Hinata. – ¿No encontraste nada que atacar muda? –Hinata se sorprendió y un fuerte golpe la hizo volar. Hizo otro movimiento rápido y tomo del cuello a Ino. –Nunca me agradaste. –apretó mas fuerte el cuello de ella.

– ¡Deja a Ino! –alguien grito desde arriba de la entrada. Ella miro y vio con rabia, tiro a Ino al suelo.

–Se suponía que desaparecerías.

–Y se suponía que tú no le harías nada a Konoha. –contra ataco Sakura.

–Touché. –la observo con burla. –No eres rival para mí.

–Eso crees tú. –susurro, tomo la cara de Sasuke y lo beso.

– ¡Sakura-chan! No es momento para ponerse románticos. –grito Naruto, sintió un grito desde abajo y vio que ella hervía de ira. –Oh, ya entiendo.

–Ven Sasuke-kun sígueme. –Sakura tomo la mano de el pelinegro y bajaron para la salida de Konoha.

– ¡Maldita perra Sasuke es mío! –grito cruzando su barrera y saliendo de Konoha. Busco a Sakura entre el bosque sin encontrarla.

– ¿Me buscas? –grito Sakura desde un árbol.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

–Lejos de ti. –bajo del árbol y le mostro un semblante frio. -¡Contra mi aldea no idiota! –grito Sakura dándole un gran golpe a ella y se levantó rápidamente para contra atacarla, pero Sakura fue más rápida y la tiro contra el árbol rompiéndolo. Desde más o menos lejos Sasuke y Naruto observaban la pelea.

–Eres una maldita bastarda, ¡Takeo debió matarte! –ella saco un kunai y ataco a Sakura varias veces dejándola sangrando en una que otra parte del cuerpo.

–Bien quieres armas. –hizo un movimiento rápido de manos e invoco una katana pero no cualquiera era la de Sasuke.

–Sasuke, ¿esa no es tu katana? –el pelinegro observo detalladamente y luego de unos segundos asintió. Sakura corrió hacia ella atacándola con la katana y ella se defendió con suerte con el kunai. Sakura le propino un golpe en la cara y ella perdió el equilibrio, Sakura aprovecho y la tiro al suelo, levanto la katana y la bajo de golpe contra ella dando un fuerte grito.

–Se acabó. –Sakura se levantó y la miro. Ella abrió sus ojos y comenzó a reír.

–No me mataste, cobarde. –Sakura le dio la espalda.

–Si te hubiera matado no me servirías para volver a ser yo. –comenzó a alejarse y se detuvo mirándola de reojo. –Y yo jamás mataría a alguien por gusto. –camino hasta encontrarse con sus amigos. –Llévenla con Kakashi, iré a deshacer la barrera.

Luego de eso Sakura deshizo la barrera y Kakashi se hizo cargo de encerrar a la otra parte de Sakura en una celda especial. Todo Konoha había vuelto a la normalidad. Kakashi había citado a Sakura a la torre del hokage.

–Sakura, tengo una solución para que vuelvas a ser tú. –la pelirosa lo miro fijamente. –Hay que buscar a Orochimaru, el entiende de experimentos.

–Iré inmediatamente. –se dio vuelta para irse.

–Ya mande a Sasuke y a Naruto a buscarlo, cuando llegue te mandare a llamar.

–Bien, gracias Kakashi. –y se fue, camino a paso lento a su casa. No había tenido tiempo de ir a su casa y por tanto tiempo al fin descansaría en su cama. Al llegar una gota de sudor salía de su nuca, su puerta estaba destrozada, entro y algunos vándalos o quizás niños intrusos había dejado su casa casi vacía y toda desordenada. No tuvo opción y se sentó a descansar en el suelo, cerró los ojos por unos minutos y los abrió cuando sintió una presencia en su ventana.

–Se solicita a Sakura Haruno en la oficina del hokage. –Sakura asintió y vio la ventana mejor, al parecer no había dormido unos minutos sino que horas, ya estaba oscuro. Se levantó y se estiro por haber estado tanto tiempo en el suelo le dolía el cuerpo. Salió de su casa destruida y camino hacia la torre del hokage. Entro sin tocar a la oficina y vio a sus dos compañeros junto a Orochimaru y su otra parte amarrada.

–Bien comencemos con el experimento. –dijo Orochimaru con su toque tétrico. Se dirigieron a las ex instalaciones de Orochimaru en Konoha y coloco a Sakura y a su otra parte en unas camillas de metal, Sakura cerro sus ojos recordando lo anteriormente vivido.

 _–Bien, ¿estás lista hermosa? –abrí los ojos levemente y mire a mi alrededor, estaba amarrada de pies y manos a un especie de metal. Frente a mi estaba el dueño del causante de esto. –Feliz cumpleaños Sakura…_

–Tranquila Sakura, no dolerá. –la pelirosa abrió los ojos y miro a su lado donde se encontraba ella.

–Antes de que volvamos a ser una te quiero decir que te odio y eres una perra maldita.

–Yo también te quiero cerecito. –ella la miro con odio. Orochimaru encendió la máquina y ambas empezaron a convulsionar quedando totalmente inconscientes. Sakura no recordaba que más ocurrió después de eso. Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron presentes en todo momento por si algo salía mal.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Uff que difícil es esto de narrar peleas, espero que haya salido bien. Saludos a todos!_


	8. Chapter 8

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

Sakura abrió sus ojos de a poco viendo mucha luz, parpadeo varias veces y se acostumbró a la luz. Comenzó a moverse.

–Teme, Sakura-chan despertó. –Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercaron a ella. – ¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan?

–Bien creo. –se sentó mirando su cuerpo. No notaba cambio. –Naruto hazme enojar.

– ¿Eh?

–Hazme enojar Naruto. –se bajó de la camilla y se estiro esperando a Naruto.

–Em…am… -comenzó a pensar pero nada.

–Naruto dijo que te veías gorda acostada. –dijo como si nada Sasuke.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste que?! –una vena se marcó en la frente de la pelirosa.

–No, yo no dije eso, no. –se excusó. Pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza. –Realmente no extrañaba esta parte de Sakura-chan. Era mejor la tierna. –dijo llorando mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– ¡Soy yo! –grito Sakura feliz. Orochimaru se había ido hace unas horas y ahora los tres salían de las instalaciones en dirección a la casa de cada uno.

–Bueno chicos me voy, quede de verme con Hinata. –dijo eso y se fue rápidamente.

–Hmp, te dejare en tu casa. –Sakura recordó lo que había pasado en su casa.

–Oh Sasuke, con respecto a mi casa… alguien destruyo mi puerta y unos niños o que se yo me saquearon la casa. –Sasuke se tensó y se sintió culpable.

–Yo destruí tu puerta, no abría nadie y la ventana estaba cerrada, estaba desesperado por encontrarte. –Sakura comenzó a reír.

–Ya fue Sasuke, tendré que comprar todo de nuevo, no te preocupes. –la pelirosa le dio una sonrisa de esas que enamoran. Él se puso frente a ella deteniéndola.

–Por lo que ocasione ahora vivirás conmigo. –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

–Pero… -Sasuke la tomo y la coloco en su hombro caminado en dirección a su casa, al comienzo ella reclamo varias veces pero después se resignó. Al llegar a la residencia Uchiha, Sakura se sorprendió de como Sasuke la había reconstruido. Sasuke la bajo y camino hasta su casa, ella lo siguió hasta entrar en la casa.

– ¿Dónde dormiré yo Sasuke? –le pregunto Sakura mientras observaba la casa por dentro.

–Me gustaba más cuando me decías Sasuke-kun. –en un movimiento rápido la acorralo contra la pared.

– ¿Qué haces Sasuke?

– ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo del rio? –Sakura se sonrojo. – ¿Te recuerdo quien estaba en el mismo rio mirándolo antes de tu pelea? Eres una pervertida Sa-ku-ra. –le hablo seductoramente en el oído.

– ¡N-no soy pervertida, tu sí! –grito en su defensa.

– ¿Soy pervertido? –ella asintió. –Bien deja demostrarte lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser. –tomo las piernas de la pelirosa y las coloco en su cadera, con una mano afirmo ambas muñecas de Sakura sobre su cabeza, la otra mano la coloco en la cintura de ella y se acercó a su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente. Sakura trataba de contenerse, mordió su labio para no gemir. Sasuke lamio desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. – ¿Por qué no gimes Sakura? Sabes que me gusta. –ella negó con la cabeza. Sasuke acepto el reto. La tomo bien y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación la recostó en la cama y se subió arriba de ella. –Ahora si vas a gemir. –rápidamente le saco la parte de arriba dejándola solo en sostén, se acercó al inicio de sus pechos pero Sakura comenzó a pelear con sus manos tratando de alejarlo. Sasuke tomo nuevamente sus muñecas colocándolas sobre su cabeza para que no molestara. Era raro que Sakura tuviera menos fuerza que él, quizás era el experimento. El prosiguió en lamer el comienzo de sus pechos, pero Sakura se resistía a gemir. Le quito el sostén y comenzó a lamerme un pezón mientras jugueteaba con el otro. Pero nada, con la mano disponible saco toda la parte de abajo de su ropa trato de tocarla "ahí" abajo pero ella se negaba juntando sus piernas. Busco una cinta que tenía en su cajón y amarro las manos de Sakura a la cama, ahora sí podría separar sus piernas. Y eso hizo las separo y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, Sakura daba pequeños saltos y se removía en la cama pero no gemía, Sasuke suspiro, lograría esos gemidos o dejaba de ser un Uchiha. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlo, Sakura estaba a punto de gemir pero no era suficiente, decidió introducir dos dedos en ella y comenzó a meterlos más rápido sin parar.

– ¡Ah Sasuke-kun! –el pelinegro feliz por su objetivo logrado subió a sus labios y la beso desesperadamente. Se separaron por falta de aire y Sasuke se dispuso a desnudarse completamente. –Desátame Sasuke.

–Tengo dos reglas para ti Sakura, si las cumples, te desato. –la pelirosa lo miro expectante. –Debes gemir y decirme Sasuke-kun. –Sakura se sonrojo y asintió. El pelinegro la desato, ella estaba tan excitada que se lanzó sobre Sasuke para besarlo. Se separó de él y fue bajando sus besos hasta su miembro, Sasuke la miro y ella lo introdujo en su boca, él dio un ronco gemido. Sakura lo metía y sacaba de su boca aumentando la velocidad. Sasuke disfrutaba de su boca. Luego de un rato hizo que se detuviera. –No aguanto más Sakura. –la tiro nuevamente a la cama, se colocó sobre ella y en un movimiento rápido entro en ella. Sakura dio un pequeño grito por la rápida intromisión, Sasuke comenzó con las embestidas inmediatamente haciendo sentir a Sakura por las nubes. Mientras la embestía besaba su cuello bajando a sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos y jugar con ellos. Sakura tomo la cara de Sasuke y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo. Sasuke se acercó a su oído y mordió el lóbulo haciendo gemir más a la pelirosa, ya que su boca también quedaba a la altura de su oído sus gemidos eran más sabrosos, Sakura sentía que estaba por llegar al clímax y por la excitación empezó a rasguñar la espalda de Sasuke haciendo que el la embistiera cada vez más y más llegando ambos al mismo tiempo al clímax. Sasuke cansado se dejó caer sobre ella sin aplastarla. Sakura acaricio los cabellos de él. Después de un rato el salió dentro de ella y ambos se taparon con la sabana.

–Te amo Sasuke-kun. –el sonrío besándola.

–Te amo Sakura. –dicho eso ambos cayeron dormidos.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Bueno, un poco de perversión para los mayores de edad, espero no me demanden jaja. Saludos a todos, cambio y fuera._


	9. Chapter 9

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

Sakura se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, vio que Sasuke estaba despierto y la contemplaba como ella dormía segundos atrás. Se sonrojo.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días linda. –le beso la frente. –Deberíamos ducharnos y desayunar, ya es tarde. –Sakura vio el reloj de la mesa a un lado de la cama, 11:45.

–No tengo tanta hambre. –pero su estómago le dijo lo contrario al gruñir. Sasuke rio levemente.

–No mientas, dúchate aquí. Iré al otro baño a ducharme, te espero abajo. –le dijo un beso fugaz y se fue. Sakura se levantó y se avergonzó al estar completamente desnuda, camino rápido al baño y se ducho. Salió en toalla y busco ropa de Sasuke, no se pondría la misma ropa que había usado para el experimento, incluso la debía botar ya que estaba malgastada. Se puso una polera negra y sus shorts. La polera era grande así que daba la impresión que no tenía nada abajo. Se colocó sus botas favoritas y bajo a la cocina. Al llegar Sasuke la miro. –Esa polera se te ve mejor a ti que a mí. –Sakura rio y se sentó. Sasuke sirvió para los dos y comieron.

–Debo ir a buscar ropa a mi casa, si es que me dejaron ropa esos vándalos. –Sasuke asintió. Sakura frunció el ceño y rápidamente corrió fuera de la cocina. Sasuke asustado salió tras ella. Estaba en el baño vomitando. Al salir estaba un poco pálida.

– ¿Estas bien? –ella asintió.

–Un poco mareada pero estoy bien.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí, Sasuke-kun. Iré a buscar mis cosas.

–Te acompaño.

–Pero…

–Pero nada, vamos. –tomo su mano y salieron en dirección a la casa de Sakura. En el camino la gente miraba a Sakura, las mujeres cotilleaban por la ropa y que iba de la mano del Uchiha, y los hombres la miraban pervertidamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño observando a todos los pervertidos con una cara que daba miedo. Llegaron y Sasuke vio como la casa de Sakura había quedado, ella fue a su habitación y busco en su armario, nada no había ropa.

–Rayos. –Sasuke llego a su lado y ella parecía haberse acordado de algo. Busco debajo de la cama y saco una maleta. –Listo, vamos.

– ¿Qué? –miro la maleta.

–Una mujer siempre está preparada. –Sakura comenzó a caminar pero Sasuke le quito la maleta.

–Vamos. –tomo nuevamente su mano. Salieron de allí y pasaron por las tiendas de comestibles, ya que Sasuke vivía solo no tenía tanta comida, solo lo necesario. Compraron un par de cosas y volvieron a la residencia Uchiha. –Pon tu ropa en mi armario junto a la mía.

–Está bien. –se sintió un poco mareada pero lo dejo pasar, subió y ordeno su ropa. Al terminar bajo. Pero antes de llegar al primer piso un mareo fuerte la hizo tambalearse y casi caerse de las escaleras, sino fuera por Sasuke que la atajo.

–Deberías ir con Tsunade, algo te pasa.

–Estoy bien, no es nada. –alguien toco la puerta y Sasuke fue a abrir.

– ¡Teme! –grito el rubio. Sakura se acercó y Naruto miro sorprendido. – ¿Sakura-chan?

–Hola Naruto. –a un lado del rubio estaba Hinata. –Hinata, ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a dar una vuelta y dejemos a estos mejores amigos solos? –Hinata miro dudosa a Sakura y asintió. –Adiós chicos, pásenla bien. –Sasuke miraba a Sakura con una vena marcada, ella sabía que después el la haría pagar.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

–Vamos con Ino, se los explico allá. –llegaron a la florería de los Yamanaka y vieron a Ino arreglando un par de flores. – ¡Ino!

–Sakura, Hinata, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– ¿Podemos hablar? –Ino rápidamente noto algo raro.

–Madre iré a arriba, ya vuelvo. –miro a sus amigas. –Vamos. –subieron a la casa de Ino y se sentaron en los sillones. – ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

–Veras…mm…es que… -Ino insistió con la mirada. –Creo que estoy embarazada. –ambas se sorprendieron.

– ¿Qué?

–Eso, no tengo fuerza, tengo nauseas, vomito, mareos y necesito estar segura antes de decirle a Sasuke-kun.

–Bien, recuéstate. –Ino junto sus manos y emano de apoco chakra verde, las puso sobre el vientre de Sakura y se concentró ahí. Hinata veía expectante y esperaba la respuesta impaciente al igual que Sakura. –Listo.

– ¿Y bien? –pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

–Hinata, ¡Vamos a ser tías! –grito Ino emocionada. Sakura estaba en shock.

– ¿Estoy embarazada? –la pelirosa no lo creía. Un sentimiento de miedo la inundo.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunto Hinata.

–Yo…no sé que soy con Sasuke y estar embarazada de él. ¿Y si no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Y si no quiere tener este hijo conmigo?

–Sakura no seas tonta, Sasuke está contigo por algo y no es por solo sexo.

–Él estaba muy preocupado cuando desapareciste Sakura. –le dijo Hinata.

–No le digan a nadie esto, por favor.

–De aquí no saldrá Sakura.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

– ¿Qué son Sakura y tu teme? –Sasuke pensó y se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé.

– ¿Y porque Sakura está aquí?

–Cuando se fue de Konoha la fui a buscar a su casa y derribe su puerta, algunos entraron a saquearla y la destrozaron. –el rubio comenzó a reír. Sasuke lo miro de mala manera.

–Tienen suerte de vivir solo ustedes aquí… -Sasuke lo miro con duda. –Así pueden tener encuentros románticos sin ser escuchados. –dicho eso comenzó a carcajearse y recibió un golpe de parte del pelinegro.

–Eres un idiota.

–Bueno, volviendo al tema deberías proponerle a Sakura algo. Yo por mi parte le propondré matrimonio a Hinata. –Sasuke lo miro y el rubio jugaba con sus manos nervioso.

–Te felicito, espero no te rechace. –dijo con burla a lo que Naruto se deprimió. –Y con lo de Sakura no se tal vez sea muy rápido proponerle algo… -no continuo al sentir la puerta.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Si quieren saber que mas pasa no se pierdan el próximo capitulo n.n Cambio y fuera!._


	10. Chapter 10

❄❄❄ **Continuación** ❄❄❄

–Llegamos. –grito Sakura en la entrada. Luego de unos minutos la pelirosa y Hinata se hicieron presentes.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –el rubio se levantó de golpe y tomo a la chica de la muñeca arrastrándola a otra parte de la casa. Sasuke nuevamente sentía esos celos por la cercanía que tenían esos dos.

– ¿Qué pasa Naruto? –le pregunto cuando ya estaban lejos.

–No sé cómo decirlo o hacerlo, tengo miedo.

– ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

–Le quiero pedir matrimonio a Hinata. –Sakura ahogo un grito y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos pero se detuvo al sentir un mareo. -¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? –la sujeto para que no se cayera.

–Sí, estoy bien. –suspiro, tendría que decírselo. –Deberías invitar a Hinata a una cena romántica, consentirla y tu veras cuando sea el momento indicado.

– ¿Así de fácil? –la pelirosa asintió. –Y… ¿segura que estas bien? –rayos como conocía a Sakura este idiota. –Sakura suspiro nuevamente.

–Estoy embarazada. –Naruto iba a decir algo gritando pero inmediatamente Sakura le tapó la boca con el ceño fruncido. –No quiero que Sasuke sepa aun.

–Maldito teme, le dije que te propusiera ser algo pero él se niega es un estúpido. –comenzó a decir y Sakura se sintió triste al escuchar eso. –Oh Sakura-chan, no quise decir que él no quiere estar contigo.

–Tranquilo, lo entiendo. –puso su mejor cara. –Vamos Hinata debe estar incomoda con el comunicativo Uchiha. –ambos rieron y volvieron a donde estaban anteriormente.

–Hinata, ¿vamos? –la nombrada asintió, Sakura se despidió de ambos y las náuseas la hicieron correr nuevamente al baño. Sasuke los acompaño a la puerta. –Piensa en lo que te dije teme. –dicho eso la pareja se fue. Sasuke no entendía porque tanto apuro en tener algo con Sakura. Fue hacia el baño cercano y golpeo la puerta.

– ¿Sakura, estas bien? –no obtuvo respuesta. La puerta se abrió y Sakura salió subiendo las escaleras.

–Sí, estoy bien Sasuke. –el pelinegro la siguió y ella entro en la habitación de él.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–Nada, solo quisiera cambiarme de ropa para dormir Sasuke.

–Sakura te recuerdo que te he visto desnuda. –él se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda.

– ¡Basta Sasuke! –se separó de el bruscamente y entro al baño de la habitación a cambiarse. El pelinegro no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. Se sentó en la cama y Sakura salió con un pijama puesto. Se metió en la cama y se acurruco para dormir.

–Sakura. –ella lo ignoro. –Sakura. –no hubo respuesta, se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello. Creía que estaba durmiendo pero ella estaba llorando en silencio. Sasuke le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue dejándola sola en esa enorme cama de 2 plazas. Sakura pensó que eran las hormonas, al parecer tenía ya dos meses de embarazo. Lloro por unas horas más hasta dormirse.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Al despertar se dio una ducha y se puso ropa holgada, bajo a la cocina pero no había nadie. Se preparó algo de comer y desayuno en silencio. Cuando termino lavo lo que había ensuciado y se dispuso a recorrer la gran casa. Sasuke se había dado el tiempo de arreglarla totalmente. Abrió una puerta corrediza y vio que había un patio, salió a el y se sentó en el pasto a ver las nubes. Sasuke había llegado hace unos minutos y contemplaba como ella disfrutaba del viento en su cara y las nubes, más bien la naturaleza. Sakura sintió una presencia y miro hacia la puerta, allí vio a Sasuke mirándola. Dio vuelta la cara tomando sus piernas contra su pecho. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y se sentó.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– ¿De qué? –susurro Sakura.

–Sobre nosotros. –Sakura lo miro. –Estoy seguro que al dobe se le salió algo de nuestra conversación y no sé qué te dijo pero quiero que sepas que quiero estar contigo.

–Tengo dos meses de embarazo. –dijo levemente, Sasuke la miro sin creer.

– ¿Qué? –Sakura comenzó a llorar en silencio y él lo noto. _"Bien Sasuke hiciste llorar a Sakura una vez más"._ –No, no llores. –tomo su cara entre sus manos. –Sakura yo quiero hacer una familia contigo, estar contigo, ser feliz contigo.

– ¿En serio? –Sakura lo miraba.

– ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Sakura? –la pelirosa abrió sus ojos perpleja. –Si no quieres podemos ir con más calma, no te obligare a nada.

– ¡Si quiero Sasuke-kun! –se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. –Te amo Sasuke-kun.

–Te amo Sakura.

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Sasuke le propuso matrimonio a Sakura. Esa misma tarde Naruto siguió los consejos de Sakura y también le había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata, la cual maravillada había aceptado. En la actualidad Sakura y Sasuke tenían dos hijos. Hinata y Naruto también tenían dos hijos. Ino y Sai tenían un hijo. Y de los demás no se sabía mucho. Al fin Sasuke podría restaurar su clan y estaba feliz con los pequeños que tenía. El mayor de los bebes Uchiha tenía exactamente 3 años, Haru Uchiha un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos jade, tenía la misma actitud que Sasuke de pequeño. La segunda era una niña de 1 año de edad, Sarada Uchiha, una pequeña de cabellos y ojos negros, toda una ternurita. Y con los Uzumaki el mayor era Boruto Uzumaki de 1 año, rubio y de ojos celestes, se notaba que sería igual que cuando Naruto de pequeño. Y la bebe que venía en camino Himawari Uzumaki. Ino tenía un hijo de 2 años, Inojin, rubio de piel pálida y ojos celestes. Los niños jugaban a diferencia de su edad por algunos, pero a futuro serian igual de unidos que sus padres.

Quizás y quien sabe habría relaciones románticas por ahí, pero eso es tema aparte y por ahora ellos son felices y eso es lo que cuenta.

 **Fin.**

ꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏꝏ

 _Espero les haya gustado, soy pésima con los finales pero hice lo que pude y con la historia tambien. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de publicar y ser leída. Quizás escriba mas o no lo se, fue una linda experiencia. Cambio y fuera!._


End file.
